Silent Scream
by daughterofathena9909
Summary: Leo finds out that his mother is alive after all, but when he finds out shes on the verge of death, he falls apart, with none other than Piper there to put him back together. No slash, only friendship. Oneshot


**AU where Leo's mom turn's out to be alive after all, but the seven find her on the verge of death. Piper and Leo friendship.**

Dark glances were being passed like a ball during a tennis match. Nobody knew which way to look, what to say. Percy's leg was shaking in nervous energy, while Annabeth looked like the exact opposite, pale skin, eyes threatening to close from exhaustion.

Hazel was softly whispering to Frank, who was staring at the floor completely expressionless. It was barely visible, but I noticed the slight tremble in his hands.

Jason's footsteps echoed throughout the empty halls, as he paced back and forth muttering incoherent words to himself. He glanced at me, and looked away. I tried catching a glimpse of Annabeth's gray eyes, but when her eyes met mine, I gazed hard at the floor. Annabeth stopped to look at Frank, who saw her and abruptly turned to look at some doctor.

The tension was passing between us like electricity. The clock ticked, marking the pass of another minute. I glanced at the plain wall.

3:08 am.

A doctor started to walk to us, and all our heads swiveled, hoping for an answer. The doctor smiled sympathetically at us and she promptly walked out the building. A few of us sighed. Wrong doc.

I stood up and walked to Jason, gently taking his fidgeting hands, a silent plea for him to stop.

His eyes met mine, and for the first time I saw shining tears in his eyes threatening to fall. He wrapped himself around me, engulfing me in a tight hug. He buried his head in my shoulder, and I felt the wetness seep through my jacket.

I traced random patterns onto his back, waiting for him to get ready.

"Pipes," he said softly.

The hurt and worry in his voice made my heart broke. I formed a smile, anything to stay strong for him. "Tell me," I said in the quietest voice.

"When it's over," his voice broke. I squeezed his hands, signaling him to go on.

"I can't talk to him Pipes. I can't look at him and see that expression."

I pressed my eyes close, trying to stop the tears. "Jason we need to stay strong. For him."

He nodded slowly. "Piper, I love you."

I laughed softly, hearing such a familiar phrase struck a sweet nostalgia for home. "I love you too."

Suddenly I saw a doctor walk up to us. I grabbed Jason's hand, biting my lip.

"Hello I'm Esperanza Valdez's doctor. I heard you are here for her today?"

Annabeth ran her hand absently mindedly through her hair. I could see all the gears shifting in her head as she formulated a response. I saw the quick glance to the doctors name tag, and a lightning-fast scan of his clipboard. She looked over his face for any sign of tension. She finally spoke, voice crystal clear. "Yes. We're friends of her son."

I searched the doctor's eyes, hoping they would tell me something of what he was about to say. Anything.

Just before he opened his mouth I saw it. sadness.

No. This can't be happening. Not now. Not ever. I let go of Jason and ran, running as fast as my legs would take me.

Suddenly I saw him, warm brown eyes haunted with grief. He fell towards to floor, face contorting into a horrifying expression of pain.

I grabbed him just before he hit the cool tile.

"Pipes, she's gone," he gasped, the reality catching up to him. Tears started falling, faster than I could count. His small frame trembled under my tight hold.

He started silently sobbing, choking on his own tears, trying to make everything stop. Something in me broke seeing him like this.

He made tight fists with his hands and tried pushing me away, smashing them on my back. I slowly took his hands and opened the fists, flattening his palm out. He was visibly shaking, tears flowing freely down his cheeks.

The places where he punched me burned, but I didn't care. I held him in my arm and pushed back his hair. His eyes were wild, a terrible fire in them, rimmed red and puffy. I kissed his cheek, trying to smooth out the hurt.

He was like my brother, no scratch that. He was my little brother. I held him trying to make his stop shaking.

"Leo look at me." He turned, his eyes broken.

"What was she like?"

"Oh gods, Piper no, don't make me do this. I can't Pipes please," he muttered, a fresh batch of tears falling.

I shushed him, slowly calming him down. "Her eyes?"

Leo gulped. "Brown. The warmest brown. They were so loving and she was always so happy, and..." he trailed off, looking at me like a lost puppy.

I smiled softly, even though I felt terrible. "Her voice?"

He bit his lip so hard I saw a droplet of blood redden them. "She had the most amazing voice. She meant everything she said, every word filled with emotion."

"Yeah?" I prompted.

"She used to call me mijo," he said softly, a wistful look forming in his eyes.

I hugged him tightly as his shoulder shook with sobs again. "It's gonna get better Leo. I promise you. Swear on the Styx. Just promise me one thing."

I felt him nod into my shoulder.

"Let us in. We're here for you, really. We just need you to let us in."

"Ok" he whispered.

I saw Jason walk up to me, thoroughly distraught. He suddenly saw me, and his eyes widened. I gave him a small smile.

 _He'll be okay. I know it._

He blinked, the little scar crinkling as his lips turned upward. I saw everything I needed to hear in his eyes.

 _Put him back together Pipes._

That I intend to do, Grace.

 **So that was it. Let me know how it was and please review and follow!**


End file.
